


I Wish I Was Dead

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're alive!" Vav said.</p><p>"Yeah, but I wish I was dead." X-Ray replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Was Dead

When Mad King forced Vav to chose, he assumed he could save them both, despite the time restriction. He ran to Ash without much thought, and he knew he didn't do the right thing when he saw Mad King's smirk.

Turning back, he looked at X-Ray.  
His best friend looked at him with a mixture of hate and betrayal.. a hint of sadness setting in   
When the claw around him loosen, letting him fall into to the pit of 'lava' with a shout, he felt that death would be welcomed with open arms.

Too bad it was just jell-o. Too bad he didn't die because now he has to deal with Vav and Mad King   
and even fucking Mogar.

Getting out, he heard Vav say, "You're alive!"  
He replied in a deadpan voice, "Yeah, but I wish I was dead."

Walking away, he went home. Told Hilda to go away, and to not come back. He wasn't a superhero, so gadgets weren't needed anymore.

His mother became worried about her son, who decided to hide away in his room all day. The last time he did this was after his father left without any word to him. Just got in his truck and drove off, never returning.

His superhero suit was banished to the closet, where it collected dust. His glasses stayed on, for solely self defense. 

He saw Vav every now and then, but never acknowledged him, for the fear he'd try to mend the broken friendship.

And so became his life, to hide in his room without purpose, without happiness. He was just Ray at that point, the hero that wasn't made to last, the one who was forgotten about. The kid who ran from his problems, from his friends. 

He was no longer X-Ray, because he couldn't handle being someone he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
